1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a worn banknote identification method and an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) using the same, and more particularly, to a worn banknote identification method which acquires an image of a banknote inserted into an ATM, divides pixels of the acquired banknote image into a bright region and dark region depending on a brightness distribution of the banknote image, determines the wear level of the banknote by comparing a difference between the average brightness values of the two regions to a preset reference value, and separately stores the inserted banknote into a reject box depending on the wear level of the banknote, and an ATM using the same.
2. Related Art
ATM (Automated Teller Machine) represents an automated device that can assist a basic financial service such as deposit or withdrawal without a bank teller, regardless of time and place in connection with financial services. The ATM enables a customer to conduct a transaction such as withdrawal or deposit of cash through his operation using a medium such as a card or bankbook.
Recently, most companies have a five-day workweek. Thus, more and more people use an ATM or CD (Cash Dispenser) rather than personally go to bank. Therefore, the installation of the ATM has gradually spread, and the number of ATMs has gradually increased. The recent ATMs are implemented in consideration of various additional functions as well as main tasks. Continuously, various ATMs are being developed in order to improve bank competitiveness while satisfying customers' satisfactions.
Typically, an ATM includes an identification unit for identifying the kinds of banknotes inserted by customers and determining whether the banknotes are counterfeit banknotes and/or whether the banknotes are damaged. The ATM classifies the inserted banknotes according to the identification results of the identification unit, and stores the classified banknotes into the corresponding cassettes.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional ATM.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional ATM includes: a deposit/withdrawal unit 1 through which a customer inserts or receives banknotes for deposit or withdrawal; a transfer path 2 through which the banknotes deposited/withdrawn through the deposit/withdrawal unit 1 are transferred; a medium determination unit 3 installed on the transfer path 2 so as to determine whether the transferred banknotes are normal; a temporary storage unit 4 for temporarily storing the banknotes passed through the medium determination unit 3 until a transaction for the inserted banknotes is established; a plurality of banknote cassettes 5 for performing a recycling function by loading the banknotes inserted by the customer and providing the loaded banknotes; and a reject box 6 for collecting a banknote which is significantly damaged or worn among the banknotes inserted by the customer.
As such, when a banknote inserted by the customer is significantly damaged or worn, the banknote needs to be separately stored in the reject box so as not to be recycled. Korean Patent Publication No. 2016-0077671 has disclosed a banknote processing device that recognizes inserted banknotes to determine the kinds of the banknotes and whether the banknotes are counterfeit or whether the banknotes are damaged, and separately discharges the banknotes to one or two ore more load pockets installed in a discharge unit depending on the determination results.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2016-0077671, the banknote processing device can identify a damaged banknote by determining whether a tape is attached on the banknote through an ultrasonic sensor, detecting a torn or holey banknote through a contact image sensor, detecting a drowned banknote through an ultraviolet sensor, or detecting a banknote covered with scribbles through an infrared sensor.
However, although a banknote has not been damaged, the original color or concentration of ink printed on the banknote may fade or the banknote may be worn with time. Such a banknote needs to be separately stored so as not to be withdrawn to a customer. However, there are no techniques capable of effectively and accurately determining how worn the banknotes are. Therefore, even a banknote which must be determined to be a counterfeit or suspicious banknote or of which the recycling must be stopped may be processed and recycled as a normal banknote.